


home with you

by ascience



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, FC Schalke 04, Fluff, Footy Ficathon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascience/pseuds/ascience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing might suck but at least Benni is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	home with you

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this after BVB's match against Bayern because of some sad tweets on my timeline.  
> This fic is also known as 'fluffff.doc' which is the file name on my computer.  
> It fills [this prompt](http://thesilverwitch.livejournal.com/31896.html?thread=642968#t642968) at the ficathon as well.
> 
> I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/anexactscience).

It’s quiet in the changing room and if anything, it’s gradually become quieter and quieter game after game because that’s what happens when your team sucks, even if Mats doesn’t even want to think that word.

The sound of clothes rustling fills the room and everybody is busy staring at the floor since that’s better than having to look at exhausted faces and sagging shoulders.  
They had been so close and now all that’s left is a couple of supportive pats on each other’s shoulders.  
Mats does most of the encouraging because he’s the captain and otherwise he’d feel pretty useless, just standing there, injured and already out of his sports gear.

Some of the guys are whispering in hushed voices but only to ask each other to pass clothes or make space.  
Kevin almost destructs the god-awful mood of self-pity by loudly shouting “Fuck Bayern and fuck Neuer” and falling over when he tries to kick the bench in anger but a few vague smiles and soft laughter are just on the other side of the fence from joy.

The mood _does_ improve when someone starts humming under their breath and the others join in laughing so the team regains enough confidence to walk back to the bus with their heads held high.

Mats stand next to the door while the others enter one after another and he would lie if he denied all those paternal feelings he gets when he watches them like ducklings in a row.

Soon they’re all seated in the bus – everyone except Mats and Marco.

“You okay?” Marco asks sympathetically although he must be just as exhausted and puts his hand on Mats’ shoulder.

Mats nods but it takes him a moment to realise why Marco is still waiting and even then, it’s only because Marco is blushing and he can spot Mario (who is trying to look busy on his phone) standing about fifteen meters away from them.

“Oh!” Mats says and winks at Marco, “Yeah, I’m fine! You can go and... have fun.”

They fist bump and Mats might be a little jealous because Marco can look forward to a sweet night after this bitter match while he himself is more or less anticipating a sad, lonely evening in his sad, dark flat in front of his sad (but admittedly huge) flat-screen tv.

Kloppo doesn’t say anything about Marco staying, just tells the bus driver to hit the road and uses the driver microphone to order the team to smile. Somehow it helps.

Mats sits down next to Neven who is staring out of the window but when Marcel offers to share headphones with Neven (and he smiles like it’s Christmas), Mats graciously changes seats and starts feeling relaxed enough to fall asleep.

After reaching Dortmund, Mats makes it home alone, even with his injury, and it’s scary he doesn’t feel very worn out anymore when he turns the key to his flat. No, he’s almost feeling restless, fidgety like there’s something he should do immediately to improve their rank in the league.

Since turning back time is not really an option, Mats kicks his shoes against the wall in frustration and waddles through the dark into the kitchen, trying not to strain his leg.

He opens the fridge but only some juice, three apples and a mayo jar stare back at him. He should probably have gone shopping at some point but then again, he had almost hoped for a celebratory meal with the team after the match and, well, that fell through amazingly.

Mats takes a huge gulp of orange juice directly from the carton and feels a little better afterwards.

Before he has time to switch on the light, someone gently touches his shoulder from behind and says, “Hey, Mats” in a low voice. Mats squeaks in fright, drops the juice carton and nearly gets a fucking heart-attack – not necessarily in that order.

He whips around and slaps the guy across the face – an impulse that Mats is not particularly proud of because if he was in fact facing a burglar, it probably would not have helped a lot.

“Ow, what the fuck?” the intruder complains in a voice that sounds blissfully familiar and when Mats switches on the light, he’s looking at the face of Benni who’s rubbing his reddened cheek.

“You scared the shit out of me! What are you even doing here?” Mats asks accusingly, his heart rate still a bit above average.

Benni drops to his knees, picks up the juice carton and puts it on the counter. “How would I know you’d try to knock my head off my shoulders when I say hi? Can’t a guy visit his boyfriend after a match?”

Benni smirks and pecks Mats on the lips. The orange juice makes the kiss sticky but it still works very well as consolation so Mats leans down for another one right away.

“How did you get in here anyway? Did you seriously wait in the dark?”

“I thought someone might call the police if they saw lights in your house while you’re gone so I didn’t want to risk that,” Benni laughs, “Cathy gave me a hint on where you keep your emergency key. Oh and she told me that I should force you to give me a key because I call her way too often for letting me in apparently.”

Mats pulls a face but makes sure to remember to file away the key thing for later and guides Benni out of the kitchen at his hand.

“I don’t have any food because I thought our team might be eating out today.” Mats confesses and his smile drops when the shitty match replays in his head.

Benni, however, isn’t having any of that. “Okay, that’s exactly why I’m here. You lost and you’re injured and that _sucks_ , I know it does. But I came here to cheer you up and take your mind off of things.”

Before Mats can interrupt him, he continues, “I bought pizza and it’s already a little... cold but good enough for a tv evening. Hey, it’s gonna be alright.” and winks.

Mats knows that Benni _gets_ it and that’s probably what makes him the best boyfriend in the whole world.

Doesn’t mean that Mats can’t take advantage of his coddling, though.

“It’s easy for you to talk. You won yesterday.”

“Yeah,” Benni chuckles, “against FC Augsburg.”

Mats almost has to smile but forces himself to keep pouting because he isn’t giving up that easily.  
“You drew against Bayern.”

“And _you’re_ doing well in the Champions League.” Benni counters, rolling his eyes.

“Whatever. Who cares.”

“Exactly! That’s what I’m saying. Who cares! Not right now at least, you can go back to crying your heart out tomorrow.” he says, in a voice that’s supposed to imply the end of that conversation.

There’s a pause, in which Mats’ thoughts involuntarily return to the match but Benni snaps his fingers in front of his face.

“Stop thinking about football for a second, I’m begging you. I know this might suck right now but unless you can go back in time with the power of your mind, you should focus on something else. Like me.”

Benni leers at Mats dirtily, then he drags him to the living room where indeed two pizza boxes are lying on the table. Mats is practically shoved onto the couch, then Benni hands him one pizza boxes (tuna, his favourite) and turns on the tv.

Because life sucks and because Mats’ tv sets back to the channel you were watching before you switched off the tv the last time, _Sky_ is on. They’re discussing the BVB match while replaying the absolute worst bits from this season and Mats groans and has to look away.

Benni swiftly changes the channel to some soothing nature documentary about herons or some shit and sighs like he’s disappointed that the loss is still hovering above Mats. Well, _sorry_ , Mats thinks.

Benni takes a step closer and points at the free space next to Mats on the couch.

“Do you mind if I sit here?” Benni asks which does not exactly make sense because he’s sat and even slept in the exact same spot about a million times already. Mats can’t help but think that he’s missing something.

“Uh, no, why are you asking?”

Benni smiles, shaking his head in amusement. “Do you mind if I sit here?” he repeats, holds out his hand and Mats realises that he’s playing some sort of game. “I’m Benedikt Höwedes.”

And just like that, Mats forgets about the loss and he feels like he’s a teenager again, more awkward, lankier, not yet grown into his curls, barely just started facing internationals. He’s looking up at a dirty-blonde boy and falls in love the minute the boy asks to sit down, crooked but beautiful smile on his face.

That’s the story they’ve told their friends and that’s how The Great Romance of Benni and Mats will be passed down from generation to generation or whatever. Either way, Mats is feeling really sappy right now.

“I don’t mind at all,” he says, drags Benni down on the couch by the hand and lays his lips on Benni’s.

They’re both grinning into the kiss like idiots, while the herons on tv provide the background music.

The pizza is definitely cold by now but Mats can’t find himself caring much, not tonight. They end up watching the whole documentary and after just two minutes, Benni cuddles up against Mats, leaning his head on Mats’ shoulder.

Benni’s breath is hot on his neck and a little distracting but Mats pays back in cash when he sneaks his hands under Benni’s sweatshirt and draws small circles on the skin.

Benni is ticklish as fuck so he sucks in his breath at the touch at first but soon relaxes again, his hands finding their way into Mats’ hair like they always do.  
On the tv screen two herons feed their somewhat pathetic looking fledglings, when Benni presses a kiss below Mats’ ear.

“Thank you,” Mats whispers and Benni beams at him. It’s the best sight in the world.  



End file.
